Life As A Wolf
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: Bella, Seth and Paul imprint on each other. Complicated, right? Not in the eyes of the pack. Non-canon. Paul/Seth/Bella.
1. Teaser

**Life As A Wolf**  
**Bella/Seth/Paul**  
**Romance**  
**Rated M - language and lemons**

**Summary: **Bella, Seth and Paul imprint on each other. Complicated, right? Not in the eyes of the pack. Non-canon. Paul/Seth/Bella.

**A/N: **Imprinting. Gay sex. Kinky. I got inspired by **Best friends share everything by Mrstrentreznor**.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own this. Stephanie Meyer does.

**Teaser**  
**BPOV**  
I showered to get ready for my mating ritual weekend. I finished my shower. I went into my room and grabbed one of my guys' shirts that has all of our scents on it and a pair of panties. I walked into the soundproof mating room. As soon as I walked in, I wanted to pout because Paul and Seth started without me. The sight before me made me pant with want.

**SPOV (Seth)**  
I had Paul spread eagle on the bed, turned on to the point of pain. I had the lube by me, ready to use. I grabbed the lube and squirted some onto my hand and put some on Paul's ass. I put a finger in his tight hole. He moaned. I swirled my finger in his hole. when he was ready, I added two more fighers. I had so worked up that he was muttering incoherently. Just then, I smelled Bella.

I looked up and wolf smiled at her. I beckoned her with my freed finger. Once she got into my range, I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her roughly. I plunged my tongue into her mouth. She moaned into my mouth. I totally forgot about Paul until he moaned my name. I kissed her gently and pushed her in the direction to where the mound of pillows were.

"Just watch, sweetheart, after I'm done with Paul. You're next," I said and chuckled darkly.

I went back to Paul, after she made herself comfortable against the mound of pillows and made sure he was ready. I grabbed the lube and spread it over my dick. I pumped myself to be ready. I placed my dick at Paul's tight and puckered hole. I pushed in inch-by-inch. I pushed all the way in until I was balls deep.

"Holy mother of fuck," we both swore.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella slowly and deliberatly lick her lips. I smirked. I pulled out and pushed in slowly. I bit my lip.

"So fucking tight," I hissed out.

Paul was reduced to moaning and muttering incoherently. I kept up with the slow pace.

"Seth... please..." Paul moaned.

"Please what?" I demanded, huskily.

On the way in, I wiggled my hips making him gasp and moan.

"Fuck me,"

"You sure?" I asked.

"Please,"

I smirked and growled out, "Hold on tight, baby, this will be a long and hard ride."

I pulled out until the head of my cock was in and let my hips snap forward. I growled while he hissed. I pulled sharply out then back in. He wailed.

"You like that?" I growled while I was fucking him.

I did it again and again. Each and every time he wailed, begged for more. I wasn't anywhere near close to being finished. I pulled all the way out. I turned him over roughly and plowed right back into him from behind. I kept pounding into him from behind and I heard him chanting my name so slipped my hand until I reached his dick and pumped. He arched his back and gasped my name. The only sounds in the room were my growls, his moans, pants and skin slapping on skin. I could tell he was close by his muscles clamping down on me. After a few thrusts to his sweet spot and a sweep of my thumb on the head of his cock he came with a howl.

**A/N: **intense right? There's more coming. Stay tuned for the first chapter of Life As A Wolf. Review.

**Cola Marie Whitlock**


	2. Chapter 1

**Life As A Wolf**  
**Bella, Seth, Paul**  
**Romance**  
**Rated M - language and lemons**

**Summary: **Bella, Seth and Paul imprint on each other. Complicated right? Not in the eyes of the pack. Get ready for an exciting ride. Non-canon. Paul/Bella/Seth.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own this. Stephanie Meyer does.

_Charmed Forever Fan: this made me smile. That was just a teaser but this is one is even more lengthy. Thanks for your review._

_jassmine: glad you thought the teaser was great. Here's the update_

**Chapter play list: **  
Hearing Damage by Thom Yorke  
Renegade by Daughtry  
With You by Linkin Park  
In The End by Linkin Park  
Forgotten by Linkin Park  
Drag Me To Hell by Theory of a Deadman  
Rescue Me by Daughtry

**Chapter 1**  
**BPOV**  
The name's Isabella Marie Uley or as my friends like to call me Hells Bells. Quil came up with that nickname after I've been in so many fights with the bitches that talk shit. It's no wonder I phased into a badass white wolf. I'm 5'4" with chocolate brown hair and unusual blue eyes.

Before I go on, I will introduce you to the pack:

Sam Uley, he's my twin borhter. He's the Alpha. He's 6'6" with brown hair and blue eyes. His wolf is black.

Jared Cameron. The jokester. He's 6'0" with black hair and brown eyes. His wolf is brown.

Paul Lahote. Guy I'm in love with. He's 6'1" with black and hazel eyes with flecks of gold. His wolf is dark silver.

Leah Clearwater. My best friend and a total bitch. She's 5'10" with black hair and brown eyes. Her wolf is gray.

Seth Clearwater. Best friend's brother and also my imprint. He's 6'5" with black hair and brown eyes. His wolf is a sandy color.

Embry Call. He's the residential bookworm. He's 6'4" with black hair and brown eyes. His wolf is gray with dark spots.

Jacob Black. My best friend next to Leah, of course. He's 6'7" (taller than Sam) with black hair and browns eyes. His wolf is a russet color.

We all know that mating weekend is coming up in five days' time. I don't know what I'm going to be doing once it hits. Paul, Seth and I have been circling each other for weeks. I'm really close to grabbing them both and have them fuck me at the same time. I've been trying to relieve this sexual frustration to no avail. From masturbating to using a fake cock to using the nosal in the shower, nothing seems to work. I'm already starting to snap at anyone who's coming into contact with my boys. **(A/N: Everyone imprinted already, only five days until the mating weekend starts. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to have the weekend at. Remember: wolves mate for life.)**

**Narrator POV**  
Their inner animal are coming out and getting ready to play. They've been starting to act like a pack of wolves. Always growling and snapping at each other. Seth's dominate side is preparing to do a lot of things to do to both Bella and Paul. Joy, Old Quil, Billy and Sue have to leave their house because of the mating weekend. Bella has her own house. In that house, she has a master bedroom that has their own bathroom. The bedroom adjacent to the master is the mating room that is sound proof. This house doesn't look like it should belong in La Push.

**BPOV (fast forwarding to five days later)**  
I'm in the shower. All of a sudden I felt like I was being watched, I peeked around the curtain to make sure no one's there. I finished my shower. I went into my room after drying myself off and wrapping myself in the towel and grabbed an oversized T-shirt and panties. I walked right into the sound proof mating room. As soon as I walked in, I wanted to pout because Paul and Seth started without me. The sight before me made me pant with want.

**SPOV (Seth)**  
I had Paul spread eagle on the bed, turned on to the point of pain. I had the lube by me, ready to use. I grabbed the lube and squirted some onto my hand and put some on Paul's ass. I put a finger in his tight hole. He moaned. I swirled my finger in his hole. When he was ready, I added two more fingers. I had him so worked up that he was muttering incoherently. Just then, I smelled Bella.

I looked up and wolf smiled at her. I beckoned her with my finger. Once she got into my ranger, I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her roughly. I plunged my tongue into her mouth. She moaned into my mouth. I totally forgot about Paul until he moaned my name. I kissed her gently, once and pushed her in the direction to where the mound of pillows were.

"Just watch, sweetheart, after I'm done with Paul. You're next," I said and chuckled darkly.

I went back to Paul, after she made herself comfortable against the mound of pillows and made sure he was ready. I grabbed the lube and spread it over my dick. I pumped myself to be ready. I placed my dick at Paul's tight and puckered hole. I pushed in inch-by-inch. I pushed all the way in until I was balls deep.

"Holy mother of fuck," we both swore.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella slowly and deliberately lick her lips. I smirked. I pulled out and pushed in slowly. I bit my lip.

"So fucking tight," I hissed out.

Paul was reduced to moaning and muttering incoherently. I kept with the slow pace.

"Seth… please…" Paul moaned.

"Please what?" I demanded.

On the way in, I wiggled my hips making him gasp and moan.

"Fuck me,"

"You sure?" I asked.

"Please,"

I smirked and growled out, "Hold on tight, baby, this will be a long and hard ride."

I pulled out until the head of my cock was in and let my hips snap forward. I growled while he hissed. I pulled sharply out then back in. He wailed.

"You like that?" I growled while I was fucking him.

I did it again and again. Each and every time he wailed, begged for more. I wasn't anywhere near close to being finished. I pulled all the way out. I turned him over roughly and plowed right back into him from behind. I kept pounding into him from behind and I heard him chanting my name so slipped my hand until I reached his dick and pumped. He arched his back and gasped my name. The only sounds in the room were my growls, his moans, pants and skin slapping on skin. I could tell he was close by his muscles clamping down on me. After a few thrusts to his sweet spot and a sweep of my thumb on the head of his cock he came with a howl.

I licked my lips. I looked at Bella and crawled toward her. I grabbed her ankles and dragged her along the length of me. I wolf smiled and kissed her hard and plunged my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and gripped my hair and tugged. I growled and fumbled where her panties are and tore them off making her gasp. I smirked then kept kissing her. Our tongues fought for dominance and in the end I won. I ran my hand from the top of her shoulders to her bare hips. I skimmed my hand under her shirt, along her toned stomach to her tits. Her tits are handfuls, just the way I like it. (A/N: 36C are handfuls.) I leaned back on my haunches and took her with me. She straddled me without breaking the kiss. I slid my hand from her tit to her back. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged upwards. She helped me out by lifting her arms. The shirt was off. She was completely naked above me.

I went back to kissing her. Her hand went to my back and the other to my hair. We were grinding against each other and breathing heavily. I made sure she was ready. I placed my painful cock at her opening. **(A/N: They already fucked before the mating weekend. I'm not gonna do the full mating weekend. Later, I'm going to have flashbacks of the weekend. The fucking part is going to be in either Paul's or Seth's POV.)** I shifted my hips and slid down, slowly until I was balls deep. We both emitted a strangled moan. It's a good thing Bella is a wolf and Quileute because for a human it would've hurt to be fucked by one.

I lifted her up slowly and slid back home. Bella's eyes were closed with her head thrown back and her mouth opened. I fucked her slowly until she begged to go harder. I lifter her almost all the way then slammed down. She screamed out. I did it three times and she screamed and clambered at me until we came at the same time. We took up a grinding movement until our breaths come back. We laid down. I promptly fell asleep. Sometime through the night, I woke up to find that Bella and Paul making love on the other end of the bed. I fell back asleep.

**Monday (Day after mating weekend)**  
**BPOV**  
We finally ventured out of the house after the mating. I know we smell like each other. **(A/N: They live right down the road from Sam and Emily. If you haven't figured out that Bella and Sam are twins. Bella is older than Sam by ten minutes. You will find out about it later. Back to the story.) **We felt like vampires (shudder) because we've been holed up in the house all weekend. Our wolves were satiated, happy and itching to run after two and a half days of mating. We stripped and phased.

**(A/N: pack mind in Italics.)**

Seth was bouncing on his feet. Paul was strutting, which I found to be quite amusing. I started laughing at Paul. Paul stopped, looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

_Something you find funny?_

I shook my head.

_Looked like it to me. Care to share with the class?_

Right then, I started laughing. Paul grumbled then he right for me. I yelped and ran in the other direction.

_You are so going to get it, girl._

I barked. _Try to catch me._

We ran all over the forest. I still stayed in front of Paul. The good thing about it is that I stayed the same height before I phased. With being small comes with the extra speed. Thinking back to when we first phased, nobody knew that Sam and I were twins. Much less I was older than him by ten minutes.

**Flashback**

Sam had us all phase at the same time. For the first time. (By then, I had my wolves). After we phased back. We all sat down. All the imprints sat together.

"Wait, when I saw Sam's memories. Sam and Bell were arguing about the tribal stuff. Bella pointed out that she was older than him," Leah pointed out.

"By like ten minutes!" we both said at the same time.

"I thought Sam was older." Jared said.

"It's all because I'm shorter than him. I swear you are all huge wolves. I'm the same height before I phase." I pointed out, well more like bitched.

**End Flashback**

Sam and I have twin radar. We finish each others sentences. The pack still haven't gotten used to it. Just then, I felt something. I turned and ran at full speed towards Sam's place. Paul and Seth had a hard time keeping up with me. Sam and I phased in the same day, he phased two hours before me. As soon as I got to their house, I stopped and phased. Had clothes on and through the door within ten minutes. Paul and Seth hot on my heels. The pack was there. They were talking in hushed tones.

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

They looked up and was momentarily shocked to see us, except Sam.

"Wait. Let me guess someone got kidnapped or taken never to be seen again?"

As soon as I said something there was keening noise come from outside. I looked around the room and noticed that Embry and Quil are missing. I turned and walked out the door to see a sight that made me fall to my knees. Quil is freaking out because Embry is gone. **(A/N: The twin radar is strong, not stronger than an imprint. There's also the pack pain. They can feel whenever someone's hurt.) **Quil is beyond anything I've seen. I stood up, stripped and phased. I winced because of the agony.

**PPOV (Paul)**

I watched my imprint crawl towards Quil, looking like a puppy. My mind suddenly knew what she was doing. She was showing she can help and being submissive.

**BPOV**

I can tell Quil's wolf is agitated, worried, agony and a bunch of other emotions. I'm trying to calm him down. I whined and crept toward him. He looked in pain and agony. I started to sing Spaceship by Daughtry in my head. I stopped and measured his reaction.

_Keep singing, please. _He asked.

He was remarkably calm. So that's what I did. I sung Renegade by Daughtry. After that he made me sing another song. I stopped singing after that. I just looked at him.

_Sing another._

I sighed. _How many songs do you need me to sing?_

_Until I'm calm enough to phase back._

I sung In The End by Linkin Park.

_One more please. _Quil asked.

I sung Forgotten by Linkin Park.

_Thank you._

Then he phased. I phased back and put my clothes on. I looked at everyone, they had a look of pure shock and astonishment on their faces. Sam was the first to recover.

"How did you calm him down like that?"

"I became submissive and appeared to be not a threat. It was sort of hard, I didn't think I could do it but I did."

"What did you do to get him to calm down?"

"I recited songs."

"Can you sing us a song?" Jared asked.

"I guess."

Later that night, I was ready to sing in front of the pack. I sung Drag Me To Hell by Theory of a Deadman. I completely shocked everyone, sans Paul, Seth and Quil. I'm sure they didn't know I could sing. I wish Seth or Paul would sing.

"Paul, sing after me."

He shook his head. I gave him my infallible puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. He narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath. He went to the stage. He started strumming the guitar. He started to sing Rescue by Daughtry.

Once again, the pack is shocked into speechlessness. Seth and I were proud. Later that night, we were curled in trying to get some shut eye. Just when I got comfortable and actually falling asleep, I felt something before I heard the howl. My boys were still asleep. I roused them awake and bolted outside. Once I reached the tree line, I stripped and phased.

Quil's freaking the fuck out. I looked through his mind and realized that he just sniffed a vampire's and Embry's scent. Just then we saw some movement and took off towards it. As soon as we caught the scent, we went at full speed. Quil was in front since his wolf is out and ready to someone apart. I guess their imprint is strong. As we were running, the scent kept disappearing and reappearing. We didn't see the leech at all but the scent is strong. We chased it all the way to the Canadian border, not once did we see what the leech looked like. After we got back home, we collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: **

**Cola Marie Whitlock**


End file.
